


The Classified File of Overlord Prince

by KuwaNeko



Category: 1/2 Wangzi | 1/2 Prince
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3284516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuwaNeko/pseuds/KuwaNeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'The Classified Files of the Five Continents' Overlords' continuing the selection of 'the Bloody Overlord - Prince'. Would there be a summary that actually pleased the high ranks of the central continent?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Classified File of Overlord Prince

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this; I was reading the summary chapter of the Overlords, and this idea just popped into my head and wouldn't let me not write it; part of it was saying 'try making a summary of Prince's story that would make even Yu Lian-dàsăo and White Bird proud; or at least not want to send me to the torture chamber...'
> 
> I guess it's really pointless to say I don't own 1/2 Prince nor it's characters and actually not even the plot of this chapter, which is mostly a summary written like from a fan of Prince's perspective. Neither do I have to say I'm not Yu Wo, for if I were... I'd be so awesome; and this wouldn't be a fanfic (of sorts)

Current Location: Central Continent  
Nickname: Bloody Overlord – Prince  
Described by Others As:  
Female: So handsome, so cool, so want to be his wife!  
Male: (grinding teeth) Try being more handsome and see what happens.  
Famous Quote: "I'm hungry."

* * *

"Blood Elf" was the only thing that came out from the girl's mouth as she saw the then newbie Prince walking back from completing the quest to become a warrior; his entire body covered in blood, as were his surroundings, leftovers of what could have probably been the fastest, but certainly was the bloodiest anyone had ever killed the 10 wolves. It was in this way that the elf Prince obtained his class, Warrior, and his trademark Black Dao, and was for the first time called by one what would become one of his most known nicknames.

* * *

"Let's create our own legend! ... The Legend of Prince! Second Life's greatest player, Prince!" The elven thief Lolidragon, a beauty that would become the most infamous thief amongst the entire Central Continent (not to say the entire Second Life) said with confidence in her eyes. Prince looked back at her and they both shared a smile that showed their determination.

With that goal both continued on their journey, and soon began forming a powerful teem; consisting of a beastman priest, an angel necromancer, and a demon bard; and maybe no other name would have fitted such unique distribution as that that they decided for it, 'Odd Squad'

Following the baptism of their team, and having cleared the stage of a huge amount of dragons in the Dragon Valley, the team had a fateful cross of paths with 'Dark Emperor' team, and after a fight that parted the heavens, and ended up in a draw, both teams found worthy opponents in each other and decided to settle the score in the soon to begin, Adventurer's Tournament.

With the acquisition of a powerful human mage, and the new goal of creating a legend for the entire team. The team would become the most famous, bloodstained and terrifying of all the teams, throughout the entire tournament, lead by their merciless Blood Elf.

In the Grand Melee, both teams left their differences momentary aside, and after swiping out the entire arena of any and all other teams and contestants, the two teams were able to resolve their differences in a fight that shook the earth and split the skies with thunder and fire, Odd Squad wan the tournament.

With the new goal of creating an even bigger legend, as the team worked on the construction of the biggest city of the Central Continent, the Blood Elf embarked on a crusade to find strong warriors and partners who would fight by his side. His travels took him all the way to the Eastern Continent and back, just in time to obliterate the huge army that had ingenuously thought that through number alone, would be able to overpower Bloody Liege Lords forces and conquer Infinite City.

A mere glance to him was enough to sink the hearts of the invading forces, and mere minutes had passed before the entirety of the opposing forces were so beaten up and battered that, even though the numbers were still immensely in favour of the invaders, there was no longer any desire from them to continue the siege.

Kui, the then second in command of the invading forces had listed with bitterness how his hopes had crushed the moment the grate lord had appeared to lead the battle "...It was then that I realized that you never took us seriously, and that this whole battle was only a game to you. 'GAMESTART', really was game start."

And finally admitting his superiority, all of them begged to be accepted under the care of the Supreme Lord.

* * *

Soon his greatness would become so big that even the superiors of Second Life wouldn't be able to ignore it any more, and begged for Prince to become the spokes person of the company

Finally, when the notice was made, that the other cities would be open to conquest; the blood drenched elf, thirsty for battle, aimed for the position of Overlord of the Central Continent, smashing with no regard all who stood in his way.

**Author's Note:**

> ok, done, I tried to keep it similar to the chapter, hope I managed


End file.
